Start of HBP According to Hermione
by magicalme20
Summary: After an awkward start to the summer between the trio, Ron invites Hermione to meet he and Harry in Diagon Alley. It won't be as simple as that though Harry has 2 pieces of very important information to tell them. What could they be? Please review!


**Hermione woke to the sound of rain banging on the roof outside. Very comfortable and warm, she decided just to rest in her bed for a while. After all, it was the holidays and she didn't have anything very important to do that day. After about 15 minutes, she decided she had better rouse herself, incase her mum and dad wanted something of her. She was also considerably hungry, so she pulled on a pair of capris and her favourite t-shirt, and made her way out of her room and down the stairs. **

**The house smelled very fresh and clean when she arrived in the kitchen, which did look rather spotless. Just as she had grabbed an orange and a muffin for breakfast, her parents came in from outside, accompanied by Crookshanks who had always joined Mr. Granger for his morning walk. Mrs. Granger looked as though she had been gardening. _Big surprise,_ thought Hermione. **

"**Morning dear," said Mr. Granger as he hung his umbrella on the stand, put the morning paper under his arm, and came into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. **

"**Morning darling," beamed Mrs. Granger. Gardening always put her in a better mood than anything else, even if she was wet and muddy from gardening in the rain. **

"**Morning." Said Hermione sleepily, and then she remembered to ask them what she had everyday for the past week. "Has there been-"**

"**Nope; no post today." They said in unison, and smiled at each other. Hermione sulked. She had sent Ron a letter over a week ago, and nothing yet! She had corresponded more with Ron since they had left school; mostly to talk about Harry. After losing Sirius, talking or writing to Harry had become increasingly difficult (as if it wasn't hard enough before). Ron had made it very clear though that under no condition was Hermione to mention Harry's lost godfather to him. Hermione thought about what she had written to Ron in her last letter.**

_**What if he wants to talk about it though Ron? I mean, shouldn't he need to talk to someone? I want to be there for him, we both should. Now that Sirius is gone he needs us more than ever to confide in. I know that about some things it was easier for him to talk to Sirius, but now… well you know. He just can't.**_

**It made perfect sense to her that they should get Harry to face the fact that Sirius was gone, and that they should talk about it with him. She had made up her mind to ignore Ron's protest, and gotten up to fetch some parchment to write Harry when the telephone rang. Her mother who was now doing dishes and was closest to the phone, dried her hands and answered.**

"**Hello-", but she was suddenly cut off by a yelling voice on the other line that in spite of herself made Hermione grin very widely.**

"**HE-HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR M-_Bloody hell, get OFF PIG!_ I NEED TO SPEAK TO- _HELP ME DAD WILL YOU? THE FELLYTONE's BROKEN! _HERMIONE, ARE-ARE YOU…_HELLOOOOO_?"**

"**Merciful heavens!" declared Mrs. Granger angrily as she went to hang up the phone. Hermione, who was still laughing at how ridiculous Ron had sounded, realized what was going on just in time.**

"**NO! Mum, wait! It's Ron," said Hermione, as she got up and leapt over Crookshanks (who didn't even notice, as he was playing with a toy rat, which Hermione had cut one toe off of just for fun) to get to the phone. "Ron my friend! From school!"**

"**Ron… Oh yes, Ron! Yes I remember him. But really dear, why-" and then Hermione saw realization spread across her mother's face. "Oh. From school," she said very slowly. "Right," and although she looked shaken from Ron's shouting, she handed Hermione the phone. Hermione put the receiver to her ear as her father said "Well, that explains a lot doesn't it?", and went back to his paper.**

"**Ron? Are you there?" said Hermione quietly, hoping that Ron would get the picture. He didn't. **

"**HER-HERMIONE? IS THAT YOU? CAN YOU-"**

"**Yes, I can't hear you _fine_ Ron, but if you don't stop shouting, I'll go deaf! Then I most certainly won't be able to hear you." Mr. Granger chuckled at this.**

"**Oh," said Ron quite a bit more quietly. There was a pause in which Hermione could clearly picture Ron's face in her mind, growing steadily redder. "Sorry 'bout that." he said in a voice of normal volume, to which Hermione was quite relieved. **

"**It's quite alright," she said. "So where are you calling from?"**

"**Downtown," Ron said. "We're just outside the Leaky Cauldron right now, Dad, Ginny, me, and Bill. He's taking a bit of time off work right now. Mom had too much cooking to do apparently, so she didn't come. Uh…listen," he said and then he was speaking barely at a whisper. "Can you come meet Harry and me? In Diagon Alley? He… he said he had something important to tell me. It might have something to do with Sirius, I couldn't tell you, but uh…can you come?" he finished breathlessly. **

"**Probably," Hermione said a touch louder this time, hoping once again that Ron would get the point. "Just let me check. Don't hang up, I'll be right back." **

**She set down the phone on the counter and turned to her mother who was back doing the dishes to ask. "Mum, can I meet Ron and Harry downtown a little later?"**

"**Sure you can," she said. "I'll take you whenever you want to go."**

**So Hermione and Ron planned to meet at 12:45 in the Leaky Cauldron to meet Harry in Diagon Alley 15 minutes after that. Right after she hung up the phone, Hermione heard a tapping on the window. It was a handsome brown owl, the same one who delivered Hermione's _Daily Prophet_ every day. She and her parents had put a table right by the window with some food and water for the owl. **

"**Hello," said Hermione as she let the owl in. She put a knut in the pouch on the owl's leg and took the paper, while the owl drank appreciatively. There was nothing in the paper that Hermione hadn't seen before. Ever since the Department of Mysteries, there have only been articles about more Death Eater sightings (although no one had been caught yet), necessary precautions against Dementors (which were now dubbed an official enemy), and more about the truth, what really happened. **

**After the owl took off again, Hermione went back upstairs with the paper. She made her bed and then decided that she was going to wear some makeup. She didn't really know why she felt like wearing it, she rarely ever did. Besides it was only Harry and Ron…but was it just? She wanted to look pretty, but why? She hadn't seen Ron since the day on the train, and there was this…this excitement inside her knowing that she was going to see him again! Just a matter of minutes practically…Oh no. No, no, this isn't happening. It can't! She couldn't like Ron…could she? Crookshanks hissed loudly and brought Hermione back to reality. He seemed to be giving Hermione an answer, the answer "No, you most certainly cannot like Ron!" **

"'**Course not." said Hermione out loud to herself, but nevertheless, she began applying mascara, and a bit of blush. After a touch of lipstick, she grabbed her wand (which she did on automatic pilot wherever she went, she did hide it well mind), went downstairs and asked her mom to take her. A few minutes later, she found herself walking into the Leaky Cauldron. Looking over at the table, she saw Mr. Weasley talking to Bill. Both of them looked very serious and were whispering; Hermione assumed that it was Order business. Ginny was Laughing at Pig, who was nibbling Ron's neck and ear. Ron was laughing too; it made Hermione's stomach do a back flip. It was so amazing to see to see him! Then Ron looked over her way, and she could've sworn that his eyes twinkled. He got up to greet her. **

"**Hey!" he said as they bounded toward each other, and then stopped abruptly. They sort of both stood there awkwardly for a moment, Hermione wishing that Ron would hug her, and she almost jumping up and hugging him herself. "Err…how was the start of your summer?" Slightly disappointed (but only slightly), Hermione accompanied Ron to another table and they talked about their vacations so far. Then the subject turned to Harry, as it usually did in their conversations. **

"**So how do you think he's doing?" Hermione asked, realizing how worried she sounded. "I wanted to write to him, but I couldn't think of what to say. I only tried once, but the entire time I spent with my quill sitting over my parchment, wondering what he'd want to hear. Gave up in the end," she added with a slightly frustrated tone. Ron raised his eyebrows. Hermione barely ever gave up at anything. **

"**Well, I don't blame you. My letters, all two of them, weren't very long at all. All I talked about was quidditch next year or the bloody homework we had to do this summer." Ron muttered something that sounded a lot like "…damn Snape, damn him…" **

"**It's a bit funny isn't it," said Hermione smiling very slightly, "that last summer, Harry wanted to talk to us, wanted us to write to him, and we had so much to tell him that we couldn't. Now that everyone knows that V-Voldemort is- oh _stop_ _wincing_ Ron!- that he's back, and that Dumbledoor was telling the truth all along, that Sirius was innocent and that Harry isn't a complete nutball…" Hermione sighed. She felt tears coming to her eyes again. "Now, we can't even think of what to say to our best friend and now's when he needs us."**

**Ron nodded, and while looking sympathetically at Hermione, laid his hand on hers. Hermione, completely shocked by this gesture, looked at their hands and then up at Ron. Ron, just realizing what he had done and looking nearly horror struck, pulled his hand away hastily. He then stood up so fast that his chair flew back several feet. **

"**Ron wh-"**

"**We'd better go to the alley to meet Harry." he said very quickly and shyly, staring at the floor, as his ears and cheeks turned a brilliant red. "We're a little early, but it doesn't matter. I'll go get the others." And before letting Hermione get a word in edgewise, he had gone off to tell his family that they were ready to go. Hermione knew that this was Ron's way of avoiding embarrassment; avoid the person or thing that had cause him to become embarrassed until he had regained his nerve. Hermione grinned in spite of herself, and looked down upon her hand on which Ron had laid his just moments before. **

"**Right. Shall we be off then?" he said as he came back to the table. Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Bill were all getting up, and they left together just moments later. Hermione said hi to Bill and Mr. Weasley, and did some catching up with Ginny on their way to the brick wall that hid Diagon Alley. When they were in, Ron and Hermione told them that they would meet up with them later in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Bill hadn't been yet and was practically beside himself with excitement to see what his two younger twin brothers had been up to lately. They said bye and Ron and Hermione sat on a bench just close to the entrance of the alley. Hermione, still a bit a bit embarrassed with what had happened in the Leaky Cauldron, didn't really feel like talking. She had a feeling that Ron felt the same way. **

**After barely 30 seconds of awkward silence, Ron suddenly broke it.**

"**Hermione look! It's Harry!" But the voice in which he said this and the expression on his face was not one of someone who was happy to see their friend again; it was serious and curious. Hermione soon found out why. She turned toward where Ron was looking, and there she saw Harry striding up Knockturn Alley. Hermione had read and heard about that place though she hadn't ever been in. It was supposed to be a place for dark wizards, and illegal goings on. This wasn't the first time Harry had been up Knockturn Alley either. Just before their second year, he had gone by Floo powder, but that had been an accident. This time, something made Hermione think that he had gone there on purpose. **

"**Let's go." she said firmly as they got up and started toward the edge of the alley. Harry looked as he always did; well at least most of the time. His brow was furrowed, and he was staring at the ground. He looked slightly frustrated, but also deep in thought, and as he finally looked up when he entered Diagon Alley again, he looked a lot more surprised then he should've been to see them there, especially when he knew that he was to be meeting them. Then something struck Hermione as hard as a hammer to the head. Harry knew that he was to meet _Ron_ there, but not her. Had he deliberately not asked her to come? Would he be angry with Ron for inviting her? Did he want Ron to know something that he didn't want to tell her? Feeling slightly hurt, he decided to let Ron have the first bash at him for being in Knockturn Alley. Besides, he would probably just get mad at her for scolding him; that's probably all he thought she was good for. **

"**Hi guys! Hermione, what-" and she was so sure that she was going to hear an angry Harry saying 'what are you doing here' that she winced, but… "wow! You look really pretty! Are you wearing makeup?" Harry seemed to be in such a good mood to see them, _both_ of them, that it made Hermione completely forget about being upset with him. He had also said that she looked pretty which was very flattering, but she truthfully would've rather heard it from Ron, who was now turning slightly pink again. **

"**Um, yes I am actually." Now she could feel heat rising to her face too, so she decided to change the subject and get back to her old self. **

"**Harry, _WHAT were you DOING_ down Knockturn Alley?" she said exasperatedly. **

"**Yah, didn't you learn to stay out of that place last time you were in there?" said Ron who had gone very pale very fast. "Especially at this point in time, you could've been attacked by a group of Death Eaters!" Hermione, who hadn't even considered this point, was very impressed indeed, but Ron wasn't finished yet. "Listen Harry, do you realize how much trouble we'll be in if anyone in the Order has found out that I've busted you out of hiding and you've gone _gallivanting_ _around in Knockturn Alley_!"**

"**Now wait just a minute," said Hermione. If Harry was in mortal danger right now, she and Ron had to get him back safe as quickly as possible. In fact, she _just_ realized the danger of the situation. Harry, who had to be escorted everywhere, because at any second several Death Eaters might try to do him in, the same Harry, was alone in Knockturn Alley! How could he be so extravagantly _stupid!_ "Do you MEAN to tell ME that y-"**

"**You are both really in danger of sounding exactly like Ron's mother-"**

"**Well, speaking of my mother, she'll break my neck if she finds out that you're here-"**

"**Ron, RELAX for a minute okay? Just listen." Harry sounded quite calm and collected for…well Harry. "I had the invisibility cloak," he said as he showed it to them (he was hiding it behind his back), "and…I was with a member of the Order, actually. For a while."**

**A stunned silence followed this, and then Hermione said, "But…but in Knockturn Alley? Why? Did they follow you in there or did you follow them?"**

"**I followed them, but they didn't know I was there," he said, pointing at the invisibility cloak. "Come on, I'll tell you more about it when we find a place to eat."**

**And so they were off, once again silent down the Diagon Alley. Hermione stared at Harry's invisibility cloak and wondered why he had brought it in the first place, since she doubted that he knew he was going to run into an Order member. _Well wouldn't you want it if you were him?_ said a little voice inside her head. _He must hate being seen all the time, people staring at him and whispering about him, not being given a moments peace at all._ **

"**You alright Hermione?" She snapped back reality and saw Harry and Ron both looking at her, concerned. She must have looked apprehensive while she was thinking. **

"**Hmmm? Me? Oh yes, I'm fine." And they didn't pry on; they just left it at that. **

"**So how have the Dursleys been lately?" Ron asked, trying to make conversation. **

"**Pretty much the same," Harry said, "except I'm pretty sure that Moody scared the tar out of the lot of them at the station when we got off the train."**

"**Well, I don't think Moody scared your aunt half as much as Tonks did!" Hermione chipped in. "Do you remember the look on her face when she saw that hair?" They laughed at the Dursley's for a few minutes and then they spotted a place for lunch, went in, and sat down at a table for three. Ron decided to get right down to business. **

"**So I've got two questions;" he started. "One: who did you follow into Knockturn Alley and what were they up to? And Two…" he paused. "What did you have to tell me- well, us- that was so important?"**

"**Well," said Harry. "I got here pretty early, because I wanted to get away from the Dursleys as fast a possible. They were coming downtown too to do some shopping and I persuaded them to let me go by myself to get some school stuff. Didn't tell them about meeting anybody, mind." Harry added. "Anyway, I just walked into Diagon alley when I saw Snape. Yeah, I know," he said, looking at their stunned faces, "Figures. So I slipped the cloak on because I knew I was as good as dead if he saw me here alone, I thought he had at first because he was walking right towards me, but then he turned off into Knockturn Alley, so I followed him." Harry told them that he had followed Snape into a store that had a bunch of Defence Against the Dark Arts stuff and Snape was looking at a lot of books. He then went to pay for them and the clerk said.**

"'**Lo Professor. This'll be for Hogwarts eh?"**

"**Indeed," said Snape quietly. **

"**You'll be teaching that class then? Defence against the Dark Arts?"**

**Apparently before Snape could answer, a very distraught witch came into the store shrieking about the third dark detector that she bought there that was defective (she was positive that her owl was trying to do her in after he attempted to pull her by the hair off the balcony of her flat). Afraid of being trampled on or whacked by the witch who was screaming and flailing around, Harry had to wait until she had completely cleared the doorway. When he got out the door back into the alley, Snape was gone. **

"**After I left the store, I took off the cloak and walked back up the alley. Then I saw you both." He finished in a much worse mood then he had been in when he started. Ron started raving about how god awful it would be in Snape were the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Snape would be, but that's not what Hermione was thinking about. Why on earth would Dumbledore make Professor Snape the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after refusing him the job for all these years? Perhaps it had something to do with the Order, but what? Maybe the Order, since they were quite in the know about what was going on with Voldemort, planned their own curriculum of what they thought should be learned. Maybe that was why Professor Snape was finally teaching. Perhaps he wasn't teaching at all, and maybe the things he bought were for the order, but Harry had said that the clerk asked if they were for Hogwarts and Professor Snape had said yes. Maybe Hogwarts was instating some new defense system against the Death Eaters, Dementors, all of Voldemort's followers. But if these books were only worthy for a class in Hogwarts, they probably wouldn't be much help in that area…would they?**

**Hermione just barely noticed that someone had snapped their fingers in front of her face, and looked up. Harry and Ron were both staring at her with a mix of curiosity and frustration on their faces. **

"'**Mione have you heard a word we've said?" Ron asked, though she was sure that he already knew the answer.**

"**She couldn't 'ave," said Harry knowledgably. "She was thinking too hard. You were frowning so much you reminded me of Victor Krum!" Ron shot Harry a very nasty look indeed with this, which for some odd reason pleased Hermione very slightly. **

"**No it's just that…" Hermione, her head buzzing with questions, wondered where to begin. "Why after all these years would Dumbledore out of the blue decide to make Professor Snape the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Why now?" They discussed and dissected this topic down to the very last possible scenario. They concluded that Snape was probably just running an errand for Hogwarts because he was into Defense Against the Dark Arts and volunteered to get the new books that were needed. Hermione didn't know how settled Harry and Ron were on this idea, but she honestly didn't think that it was the truth. She, however, decided to leave it for another day, for there was something else that both she and Ron were desperate to know. **

"**So what was the other thing you needed to tell us? The really important thing?" Harry all of a sudden looked quite sad, and then shot an anxious glance at Hermione. This didn't hurt Hermione like it had before; it just made her feel sad as well. Maybe Harry had a very good reason for not telling her what he wanted to tell Ron. After all, she knew that in many ways Hermione was Harry's second-best friend. Ron came first. With everything that had happened to Harry in the past few months, in the past entire year actually, Hermione decided that this was not the time for her to be angry with him; it was the time to be his friend, and make whatever he had to tell Ron as easy as it could possibly be.**

"**Listen Harry," she started, but saw Harry already shaking his head, ready to interrupt her. "I'm sorry I came, I really didn't have to. I knew that if you didn't ask me yourself that you wouldn't want me here. I'm going to leave so that you can talk to R-"**

"**No! Hermione, please don't go. You don't understand, I do want you here! _I_ want you here; the reason I didn't ask you to come was…well…for your sake." Another silence followed this. Hermione, completely dumbfounded, didn't know what to say. **

"**I s'pose I should be the one apologizing" said Ron, "to the both of you." he added. "I just assumed it was alright that Hermione would come. I just called without even thinking I guess because…I wanted to see you. A lot." Ron turned pink, but not as much as usual, and he was actually able to keep eye contact with Hermione. Her stomach lurched once again for the second or two that their eyes met. It seemed like an eternity. Harry hadn't noticed anything concerning this, which was exactly the way Hermione wanted it. **

"**No Ron, it's my fault. I should've included you for the start Hermione." Then all of a sudden he laughed. "It's funny that what I'm about to tell you…well when Dumbledore told me he told me that it had taken him so long to come out with the truth because he cared more about my happiness than my knowing the truth. I guess that's how I feel about telling you Hermione. I know how upset it'll make you and…I didn't want that." This touched Hermione so greatly that tears of happiness came to her eyes. She caught them just before they spilled over the edge. **

"**The thing is, you both need to know the truth, just the same as I needed to know. The more we know about Voldemort, the stronger we can be against him. It's not about being happy anymore, and I know that now. It's about being ready. It's about being strong."**

**Harry took a deep, steadying breath after saying all this. Hermione noticed that his eyes were tearing a great deal as well, as were Ron's. They sat in silence for another few minutes, and then Harry began. **

"**The thing that I found out at the end of the year was in that prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. Professor Trelawney made it out to Dumbledore 16 years ago when she was applying for the job of divination teacher. She made this prophecy in the Hog's Head, but there was a spy there, a spy for Voldemort who heard part of the prophecy and then told him the part that he had heard. The part that he heard went like this: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal._" **

**He paused, in order to regain his strength, it seemed, and then continued. "Basically, it means that the person who could conquer Voldemort would be born at the end of July, their parents would've fought him three times and lived to tell the tale, and he would mark them as an equal." At this, Harry held up his bangs and for the first time ever, Hermione understood his scar. **

"**It was you," she said quietly. Ron didn't say anything. Harry seemed to be struggling with himself to tell them more. Hermione really didn't want to rush him at all. **

"**Do you know…the funny thing is that the prophecy could've applied to two different people. All of those things match both me and the other person. I won't tell you who it is for their sake, but…the reason Voldemort chose me was because the other person was pure-blood, while both he and I are half-blood. He saw himself…in me." Hermione could've sworn that she saw him shudder.**

"**Equal…" said Ron. "Mark as equal…it's that part of the prophecy."**

"**Yeah," Harry confirmed. "There's more. I also heard the part of the prophecy that that spy didn't." With this Harry's voice shook and Hermione knew that he was genuinely frightened. "It said: _but he will have power the D-_"**

"**_HARRY_?" All three of them looked around at the doorway and standing there was none other than Lupin. He was looking positively lividly at all three of them. **

"**Oh God," said Ron, his eyes wide with fear as Lupin came towards them. "This is definitely, _definitely_ going to get back to my mum."**

"**Harry, _YOU_ are coming with me _NOW! _Have you any idea? Do you even understand- get up now! The _lot of you_!" he added. Hermione knew that none of them had ever seen Lupin this angry; it seemed that after Sirius died, he was much more strict and obsessed with Harry's safety. All of a sudden, a large amount of guilt washed over Hermione. What if Harry had been attacked? What if he had ended up…ended up…No. She wasn't going to think about that, not now. **

**Before they knew it, the four of them were standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley. She, Ron, and Harry were all staring at their feet, waiting for Lupin's lecture that they all knew that they deserved. **

"**I truly need to impress on you all the seriousness of what you did today," Lupin began, quietly and slowly. "I would have thought that you too (he bore into Ron and Hermione) would have cared more about your best friend then to have him here alone when he could be attacked by a gang of Death Eaters, or-or Dementors, what have you. Hermione you get the prophet everyday. You see all the dangers that are all around us right now, and I know that you know that these dangers are increased about a hundred times over when it comes to Harry." Hermione's eyes filled with tears but she couldn't think of a thing to say. Lupin was absolutely right about everything. "Ron, how many family members do you have in the Order? Five? _Six!_ I can hardly keep track anymore. You knew that Harry was forbidden to be out and about in the wizarding world without proper guard. I'm going to make sure that your mother finds out about this Ron." Hermione was able to sneak a quick glance at Ron and saw that all the colour had left his face, which was so rare for him that she felt her jaw drop. She also noticed that Harry was not looking down, but straight at Lupin and he looked very, very angry. "And Harry…" he said, eyes resting on Harry whose expression had softened, but only slightly. "I've said this before, I'll say it again; you are alive today because your parents died to save your life. Voldemort is back, he is building an army and he has a list of priorities. Can you take a guess what is the number one priority on that list Harry?" He paused with this just to let it sink in. Hermione was having trouble breathing now, her chest too heavy. Then it seemed as if Lupin changed the subject completely. "Harry, this is the only way I'll be able to make you understand. How would you feel if Ron and Hermione both died?" Hermione looked up at Lupin and saw that Ron had as well. Now Harry was looking at his feet. "They're your two best friends in the world. Well, my two best friends were James and…and Sirius. And loved you, they died for you Harry." Lupin then turned away. Silent tears were running down Harry's cheeks now, as well as Hermione's. Her mind was completely numb. How could she have been so thoughtless; all three of them had been thoughtless. How would she feel if Harry and Ron died? _Like Lupin_ said a voice in her head. _You would feel like Lupin. _**

**When he turned around he said "Go on you two. I'll take Harry." Hermione and Ron both managed just to look at Harry before they turned and left. He had an expression on his face that Hermione thought would resemble some who had just endured the Dementor's Kiss. She knew that she would never forget it. **

**Neither she nor Ron looked back at Harry and Lupin while they were walking away, but when they turned a corner and Hermione knew that Harry couldn't see them anymore, she ran into a store (she didn't see which one), buried her face in her hands and sobbed. How could they have put Harry's life in so much danger? How much more terrible could they possible make Lupin feel? She then noticed that Ron was hugging her, and she hugged him back. When she had finished crying, Ron said very soothingly "Come on. Let's go to Fred and George's and try and find the others." They were just turning to leave when a man came out of the back of the store. Mr. Olivander surveyed them curiously with his striking, pale eyes, and said- **

"**Were either of you in need of a wand?"**

"**Um…no," Ron answered slowly. "Just-just browsing thanks." He then turned towards the door and mouthed to Hermione _LET'S GO NOW!_**

**When they were back out in the alley, Ron said "I don't like that Mr. Olivander. Always creeped me out he did. It was the eyes I think…" Hermione was too depressed to keep listening. She thought that Ron knew because he stopped talking; only for a second though. "Listen Hermione," he said seriously "everything is going to be fine. We just have to be more careful that's all. Harry…he's going to be fine. It'll all be fine." he added at the end, and Hermione was sure that it was more to reassure himself then her. She did feel better though, after what Ron had said. Still, walking down Diagon Alley towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Hermione knew that Harry still had to tell them both that thing that he knew would upset her so much. She knew that she was nowhere done with crying for this year, and that this horrible thing would only be the beginning. She wondered how bad it could possibly be, and how much more crying she could take.**


End file.
